warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Warriors Flaming Legacies: Extinguished
Hello everyone, FireClan here. And I'm super pumped for this announcement, I've been waiting forever to make it.*Ahem*... BOOK FOUR IS FINALLY HERE!!!!1!!11!!!one! Ah... It feels so good to say that. In all seriousness though, I've buckled down to the MAX and finally got this started. Spoiler Alert: The final battle in this book and several other scenes were thought out LOOOOOOONG before I started this. Anyway, without further ado, HERE'S THE BLURB!!!! The Blurb FireClan has finally broken off from the other clans on the island and has became it's own. Toadleap braced himself for the advancing attack from BloodClan, an attack that never came. It's been moons since Toadleap and Shrewfur interrogated Dagger on the tree-bridge, who first told them of Bloodstar's threat. Toadleap believes that Dagger was simply wrong, but deep down in his heart he knows the attack will soon come. And it will. In his darkest hour, Toadleap will learn not to fear the cat who bears blood on his pelt Allegiances FireClan ''' Leader Toadleap- Dark Brown Tabby Tom with Green Eyes Deputy Titanheart- Pale Tom with Black Stripes and Green Eyes Medicine Cat Tawnysoul- Tawny Tabby Tom with Blue Eyes Warriors Heavypelt- Plump Gray Tom with a White Muzzle and Yellow Eyes Gingerstep- Ginger She-Cat with Green Eyes Clifftail- Long-Furred Dark Brown and White Tabby Tom with Blue Eyes Shrewfur- Reddish-Brown Tabby Tom with Yellow Eyes Chesnutpelt- Pale Brown She-Cat with Black Splotches and Green Eyes Mossfeather- Dark Gray Tabby Tom with Green Eyes Emeraldgaze- Dark Brown Tabby She-Cat with Green Eyes Thistlebelly- Gray Tom with Amber Eyes Bramblefoot- Dark Brown Tabby She-Cat with Green Eyes Rocketblaze- Ginger Tom with Green Eyes Wolfsong- Pale Black Tom with a Shaggy Pelt and Amber Eyes Tangledwhisker- Long-Furred Gray She-Cat with Crooked Whiskers and Blue Eyes Thrushfeather- Dark Ginger Tom with a White Chest and Green Eyes Apprentices Frogpaw- Dark Brown Tabby Tom with A Striped Tail and Green Eyes Lichenpaw- Pale Gray Tabby Tom with Green Eye Sliverpaw- Dark Gray Tom with Darker Flecks and Amber Eyes Queens Sparkpelt- Golden She-Cat with Darker Flecks and Amber Eyes, Mother of Thistlebelly's Kits Spiderstorm- Black She-Cat with Amber Eyes, Mother of Rocketblaze's Kits Kits Boulderkit- Stocky Gray Tabby Tom with Amber Eyes, Son of Thistlebelly and Sparkpelt Adderkit- Brown She-Cat with White Splotches and Amber Eyes, Daughter of Thistlebelly and Sparkpelt Darkkit- Black Tabby She-Cat with Amber Eyes, Daughter of Rocketblaze and Spiderstorm Stormkit- White Tom with Ginger Spots and Green Eyes, Son of Rocketblaze and Spiderstorm '''ThunderClan Leader Smokestrike- Black Tom with Amber Eyes Deputy Stormwhisker- Blue-Gray Tom with Amber Eyes Medicine Cat Starfall- White She-Cat with Green Eyes Warriors Firebird- White Tom with Ginger Spots and Green Eyes Hammerclaw- Dark Brown Tabby Tom with Amber Eyes Littlefoot- Small White Tom with Black Ears, a Single Black Foot, and Red Eyes Sunnyleaf- Dappled Golden She-Cat with Blue Eyes Darkwhisker- Black Tom with Green Eyes Lionstreak- Golden Tabby Tom with Amber Eyes Rubytail- Tortoiseshell She-Cat with a Ginger Tail and Green Eyes Longleg- Pale Tabby Tom with Long Legs and Green Eyes Gophertooth- Pale Gray Tom with a White Belly and Brown Eyes Honeyshine- Golden She-Cat with Amber Eyes Fallenleaf- Ginger Tom with White Patches and Green Eyes Eggclaw- Cream Tabby Tom with Amber Eyes Creamspots- White She-Cat with Cream Spots and Amber Eyes Bugstrike- Black Tom with White Spots and Amber Eyes Lilywhisker- Bright Ginger She-Cat with White Paws and Green Eyes Bronzepelt- Tortoiseshell Tom with Amber Eyes Blizzardpelt- White She-Cat with Gray Flecks and Ice-Blue Eyes Queens Rushfoot- Lithe Brown She-Cat with Stubby Legs and Blue Eyes Kits Morningkit- Pale Brown and Ginger Tom with Amber Eyes, Son of Longleg and Rushfoot Bearkit- Fluffy Brown She-Cat with Blue Eyes, Daughter of Longleg and Rushfoot ShadowClan Leader Aquaeyes- Long-Furred Cream She-Cat with Blue Eyes Deputy Silentclaw- Huge Long-Furred White Tom with Gray and Black Stripes and Blue Eyes Medicine Cat Rockshine- Dark Gray Tom with Blue Eyes Warriors Whitewind- White Tom with Yellow Eyes Venomstrike- Dark Gray Tabby Tom with Blue Eyes Snowfall- White Tom with Blue Eyes Olivefur- Brown Tom with Black and White Spots and Brown Eyes Winterbreeze- Slugheart- Long-Furred Gray She-Cat with Darker Flecks and Blue Eyes Branchtail- Pale Brown Tabby Tom with Amber Eyes Mantisclaw- Black She-Cat with Amber Eyes Shadowstrike- Black Tom with Green Eyes Lightningstreak- Bright Ginger Tom with Darker Stripes and Green Eyes Flintclaw- Slender Black Tom with Green Eyes and a White Muzzle Rookfeather- Dark Blue-Gray Tom with Brown Eyes Woodclaw- Brown Tom with Amber Eyes Addertail- White Tom with Large Black Stripes and Amber Eyes Inkfoot- White She-Cat with a Single Black Foot and Amber Eyes Gearstrike- Silvery-Gray Tom with Amber Eyes Hickoryheart- Tortoiseshell and White She-Cat with Blue Eyes Featherdust- Pale Gray She-Cat with Amber Eyes Jaystorm- Pale Ginger and White Tabby Tom with Green Eyes Queens Dappledleaf- Tortoiseshell and White She-Cat with Green Eyes, Mother of Venomstrike's Kits Moonstripe- Silver Tabby She-Cat with Blue Eyes, Expecting Lightningstreak's Kits Kits Mudkit- Dark Brown Tom with A Black Foot and Green Eyes, Son of Venomstrike and Dappledleaf Toxickit- Mottled Brown and Gray Tom with Amber Eyes, Son of Venomstrike and Dappledleaf RiverClan Leader Burstblaze- Ginger Tom with Brown Eyes Deputy Mudsurf- Brown Tom with Blue Eyes Medicine Cat Leafface- Mottled Brown Tom with Green Eyes Warriors Salmonsplash- Dark Brown Tabby Tom with Blue Eyes Splashtail- Dark Brown Tabby Tom with Blue Eyes Rainheart- Blue-Gray She-Cat with Blue Eyes Sootear- Jet-Black Tom with Blue Eyes and a Torn Ear Rabbitskip- Pale Brown Tom with Dark Blue Eyes Ivoryfang- Murky White Tom with Amber Eyes Sparrowblaze- Dark Ginger Tom with Green Eyes Fishleap- Mottled Brown Tom with Amber Eyes Mallowclaw- Brown and Black Tabby Tom with Pale Blue Eyes Bluewillow- Black She-Cat with Blue Eyes Ravenstorm- Small Black Tom with Amber Eyes Fogface- Pale Gray Tabby She-Cat with Blue Eyes Smokepool- Dark Gray She-Cat with Amber Eyes Rowanwhisker- Ginger Tom with a White Belly and Green Eyes Dewstorm- Elmfall- Dark Brown Tabby Tom with Amber Eyes Carpheart- Mottled Brown Tom with Blue Eyes Splinterclaw- Brown Tom with Darker Flecks and Green Eyes Petalstorm- Dark Cream She-Cat with Green Eyes Queens Diamondstream- Silvery-Gray She-Cat with Very Pale Blue Eyes WindClan Leader Robinwillow- Gray She-Cat with Amber Eyes Deputy Eagleclaw- Mottled Brown Tom with a White Belly and Yellow Eyes Medicine Cat Pumpkinpelt- Ginger She-Cat with Green Eyes Warriors Wrennose- Dark Brown Tom with Blue Eyes Crowflight- Dark Gray (Almost Black) Tom with Blue Eyes Redpoppy- Lithe Ginger She-Cat with Green Eyes Burninggaze- Ginger Tom with Vibrant Green Eyes Breezerunner- Pale Gray Tom with Blue Eyes Tigerstorm- Dark Brown Tabby She-Cat with Amber Eyes Skystrike- Black Tom with Ice-Blue Eyes Icesong- Pale Gray She-Cat with Green Eyes Hawkthorn- Pale Brown Tabby Tom with a White Muzzle and Ice-Blue Eyes Brackenfoot- Golden-Brown Tom with a Single Black Foot and Green Eyes Batnose- Small Dark Gray She-Cat with Yellow Eyes Volewhisker- Small Brown Tom with Green Eyes Fawnstep- Dark Ginger She-Cat with Blue Eyes Cloudstorm- Pale Gray and White Tom with Blue Eyes Turboblaze- Golden Tabby Tom with Amber Eyes Antpelt- Reddish-Brown Tom with Green Eyes Queens Soaringflight- Pale Ginger She-Cat with Green Eyes, Expecting Wrennose's Kits Neo BloodClan Bloodstar- Dark Red Tom with a White Chest and Amber Eyes Prologue "What's that matter, Toadleap? Can't handle a couple itty-bitty scratches" A dark voice seemed to echo throughout Toadleap's cave as he tosed and turned in his nest. Pain seared his skin and his vision began to fade. "T-Tawnysoul... Someone get Tawnysoul..." Toadleap softly whimpered toward the cave opening. He knew nobody could hear him. The small opening bore no sunlight, or moonlight, just blackness. Toadleap could feel small cuts opening on his plank, each feeling as if salt had been rubbed into them. "Awww, what's wrong Shrimpy?" The dark voice mocked. "Got a boo-boo?" "Please..." The searing pain grew. Toadleap felt even weaker. "Please help me." The dark voice seemed to manifest itself into a feline-like shape in front of Toadleap. Bloodstar appeared in front of him. "Help you? Now why would I help you, you hate me after all. Get up and fight me why don't you." Toadleap wouldn't pass this up. While he may have been in excruciating pain, Toadleap would take down Bloodstar. He struggled to get up, each time putting his paw down on the stone floor brought more pain. Toadleap's legs felt as if they had been snapped in half. Toadleap eventually got up and raised his paw and unsheated his claws, as he brought it down Bloodstar vanished and reappeared behind him. "Over here stupid!" Bloodstar mocked again and again as he vanished an reappeared behind Toadleap repeatedly. Bloodstar kicked in Toadleap's hind legs and knocked him to the floor when he appeared behind him once more. "Please..." Toadleap sofly cried. "Stop." Bloodstar appeared in front of Toadleap and push his muzzle toward his. "Oh no, I wont stop. I'll never stop. Not until you're all dead." Bloodstar raised an unsheathed paw above Toadleap's forehead. "Ta-ta." Chapter One "Toadleap! Toadleap! Get up!" Toadleap awoke with a jump. He was back in his cave on his mossy bed. Thistlebelly had barged into Toadleap's den and shooken him until he woke up. "You were having a night terror again, weren't you?" The gray tom asked. Toadleap sat upright and stretched his back until it cracked from stiffness. "Yeah, but it's nothing out of the ordinary nowadays." "It's not normal to have dreams like that! That's what, your third nightmare this week? And what about those cuts on your pelt? Don't tell me you've been sleeping on a thorn because I know you haven't." "Thistlebelly, I can handle this, Nobody's getting hurt from it." "You're wrong. You are and you know it. You can't just keep brushing it off for the good of everyone else, you need help Toadleap." "Thistlebelly, I can handle an entire clan on my shoulder, I can handle this too. If it gets too bad, I get help. But for now the clan comes first." "Fine, do what you want, you're the leader. Just... take it easy a bit." Thistlebelly found his own way out. Hmph. Toadleap thought. Thinks I can't handle it. I AM the leader after all. Toadleap continued to brush off the nightmares, however much they scared him. As he said, the clan came first. "Titanheart," Toadleap called to his deputy "order a couple patrols to scout the ShadowClan border and another for hunting." "Sure thing. Should I put together the Gathering party too?" Toadleap had forgotten tonight was the full moon and hadn't put together the list. "Go ahead. Sparkpelt's too close to kitting to go though." "Alright. Oh, and about the queens, I think we should bring Spiderstorm along." "Why? She should stay here and look after Darkkit and Stormkit." "Toadleap, look at her." Toadleap did as Titanheart told and looked toward the nursery. Spiderstorm was asleep outside as Stormkit tried to prod her awake with his tiny paw. Spiderstorm wouldn't budge. "I suppose you're right. Maybe a little time away from Spiderstorm will do those young ones some good." So Toadleap and Titanheart gathered all the cats who would leave for the gathering, including Spiderstorm, and made their way through the forest, over the tree-bridge, and onto the Island. He and the other leaders had cleaned up nicely, even to the point that the floating landmass looked as if it had not been touched. It appeared that he was the last to arrive. "It's about time you got here." Smokestrike added mockingly. "Apply enough make-up?" "Oh, ha ha. Add enough charcoal dust to your fur? I remember when you were a brown tabby." "Uh... We don't need to bring that up." Smokestrike replied in shock. Aquaeyes smacked Smokestrike in the back of the head with her tail. "Could you two stop being mouse-brained for a moment and get this Gathering on with? Some of us need to get back to the nursery." The cream she-cat patted her plump belly. "Alright, alright." Toadleap lept onto his respective branch. "Let the Gathering begin!"Category:FireClan's StoriesCategory:Warriors Flaming Legacies